1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to orally administrable pharmaceutical compositions and methods for reducing serum cholesterol. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for reducing serum cholesterol levels in humans by the oral administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing an effective quantity of guar gum, or other gel-forming fiber, in combination with calcium carbonate or other mineral carbonates. The addition of mineral carbonates to the gel-forming fiber produces enhanced dispersion of the fiber and improves the speed of hydration in the acid environment of the stomach. The formulation according to the present invention results in significant total serum cholesterol (TC) and lowdensity lipoprotein (LDL) reductions when administered to humans according to the recommended dosage regimen.
2. Objects of the Present Invention
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration, which compositions are effective in reducing serum cholesterol levels. Additionally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical dosage formulation which contains ingredients which facilitate more complete dispersion of active ingredients in the stomach, facilitating more rapid hydration of gel-forming fibers which are then more bio-available for reduction of serum cholesterol levels. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a highly dispersible, non-prescription, gel-forming fiber dietary additive which lowers serum total cholesterol (TC) levels and low density lipoprotein (LDL) levels. Lastly, it is an additional object of the present invention to provide a palatable dosage form containing a gel-forming fiber and mineral carbonate for the reduction of serum cholesterol levels in humans.